I Blame it on the Drugs
by untalented-freaks
Summary: Kisame is needy... rated M just to be sure, love!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto does.**

Written by Vanessa. Hope you like it...

Not too bad, but I rated it M just to be sure.

**By the by, it would be amazing if you could review, I'm looking for advice to improve my writing.**

_AU, underage, kidnap?_

-Vanessa

* * *

Kisame wasn't a saint. No matter how much he wanted to seem like the good guy, no matter how long he had ached to save the day just once, it never came to him, because he had always been bloodthirsty, sadistic, and nothing more could be said. His intentions were less than clear, but as he saw it, he was doing the world some damn good.

His impending doom was waiting in the bar down the road, and as he prodded along the streets of a small town in god-knows-where, he wondered how many more seconds he had to live if he chose not to fight back.

Kisame's feet made a heavy thumping sound on the split concrete when he picked his feet up, scuffing ever so slightly nonetheless, as he desperately tried to ignore his drug induced state. Sweat gathered on his brows as his large hands writhed around in the air, trying to find some leverage, something to lean on, when his knee bumped into something light and human. Bleary eyes peered downward, toward his leg, and his breath caught in his throat. A sinister smirk appeared on his light blue features, as he said with clearly dark intention, "Hey, kid."

A malnourished girl with a wide emerald eyed gaze was looking up at the man who had ever so clearly disturbed her from _whatever _she was doing. For a brief moment, the frail girl couldn't breathe. Hovering above her was the most beautifully cruel creature she had ever seen. He was dangerous, and she could honestly smell death in the air just by glancing at him. Her lithe face perked up a little, obviously trying to cover her bashfulness, and she said innocently, "Hello, mister."

However, Kisame's gaze was anything but innocent, as he was fixated on her features, particularly interested in her pink locks, his mind running straight to the gutter, along with his logic. This kid couldn't be over 10. He was close to shameless, and at the moment, he couldn't care less. Right now, his thoughts were solely focused on this little girl sitting in front of him, now frozen in fear at the penetrating gaze she was receiving from him. She was angelic, to say the least, and he almost decided that she was too good to even have to look at someone like him. Things suddenly turned absurdly lucid in Kisame's gape, and he forgot anything about meeting with Itachi in that bar, and the doses of ecstasy he had token a few hours previously. Nearly falling down in the process, Kisame scooped the girl up and said, "You're coming with me, girl."

'I'm going to get fucked in the next 10 minutes or some heads are about to roll…' Kisame mused.

As he led her down a typical grimy alley way, he smirked to himself, liking the submissiveness of this girl more and more. Before he slammed her up against the wall and lost even more of his control, he asked with certain lust in his voice, "You got a home?"

"N-no, sir."

"Good." He smirked, engulfing his lips with hers in a rough, brutal kiss. The kid was trying to squirm out of his grasp, hands stuck out desperately, clenching and unclenching in uncertainty. And the only response she got from him was a malicious bite on her bottom lip. _Which of course, led to the typical gasp from the smaller one_, as the large man invaded her mouth with his tongue. Eventually hearing her almost choke, he broke apart for a few seconds, wanting her conscious for a _little_ longer.

"What's with the fucking suffixes?" He asked, gaining a strange feeling of power from the trembling girl before him.

Seeing the girl like this was almost too much to handle. Seeing her less than innocent, more than needy, it made him feel like a demon damned to oblivion, worshipped by the cruelest of creatures, and he liked it. Kisame considered himself a less than compassionate person, and power made him writhe with joy. Right now, she was vulnerable, but not quite coy. Cheeks flushed, dusted with a soft blush, lips parted and glazed over eyes half closed, he bit back the urge to pounce on her once again. She was perfect, and defined a new religion within itself.

A cocky smirk playing his large features as he said, "Didn't know you liked it so much."

Pushing the back of the girls head toward him once more, he felt her soft lips on his once again, and found that she was kissing back with caution.

'I'm definitely keeping you, girl' He thought to himself, pushing the dirty kimono over the girl's head.

She was his goddess, a pure beauty anyone but him deserved.

* * *

Once again, it would be really nice if you could please review, I accept flames too. :3


End file.
